gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Triady (uniwersum HD)
Melanie Mallard (dawniej) Wade Heston | kolory = fioletowy, czerwony | pojazdy = Feroci Intruder Coquette Comet Hellenbach Admiral Cognoscenti Banshee | bronie = Nóż Pistolet SMG Micro SMG Shotgun | biznes = Handel Bronią Fałszerstwo Podrabianie markowego towaru Handel narkotyków Wyłudzenia Restauracja Sum Yung Gai (Lee Family) Depozyt Broni w Algonquin Dragon Heart Plaza (Jaoming Family) | członkowie = Hsin Jaoming (Jaoming Family)Jest szefem Rodziny Jaoming oraz całych Triad. Wu „Kenny” Lee (Lee Family) Zhou Ming (Ming Family) Chan Jaoming (Jaoming Family) Mr. Lee (Lee Family) Huang Lee (Lee Family) Ling Shan (Lee Family) Xin Shan (Lee Family) Uri (Ming Family) Noh (Ming Family) Żołnierz Triad (Lee Family) Członek Triad }} Triady – chiński gang występujący w Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars oraz Grand Theft Auto V. Triada jest to chiński syndykat, który dzieli się na trzy odłamki. Najważniejszym odłamkiem jest Jaoming Family której liderem jest Hsin Jaoming. Drugą co do wielkości jest Lee Family, której szefem jest Wu „Kenny” Lee. Trzecią i ostatnią jest Ming Family najmniejsza, której liderem jest Zhou Ming. Z Triadami współpracują Angels of Death oraz Korean Mob. Triada w Grand Theft Auto IV W GTA IV triada pojawia się tylko w trzech misjach i nie pełni większej roli w grze. Najpierw występują w misji The Cousins Bellic, gdzie odbierają samochód. Następnie na zlecenie Patricka McReary'ego w misji Harboring a Grudge Niko kradnie od Triad ciężarówkę z lekami. Ostatni raz pojawiają się w misji Truck Hustle dla Phila Bella gdzie Niko kradnie kolejną ciężarówkę poprzez zabijanie członków Triad. Triada w Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned W GTA IV: TLaD Triada pełni niewielką rolę. Od nich Johnny Klebitz kradnie z powodu Billy'ego Greya heroinę. W misji This Shit's Cursed Jim Fitzgerald planuje oddać heroinę Triadzie (pomaga mu w tym Johnny), a po zabiciu wielu członków wychodzą z budynku. Triada w Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony W GTA IV: TBoGT również nie pełni wielkiej roli. Rocco Pelosi organizuje spotkanie z Członkiem Triad, na które przybyli Tony oraz Luis. Luis oraz Tony nie mogli spełnić żądań Triady, przez co wybucha strzelanina. W GTA IV: TBoGT dowiadujemy się, że Billy Grey dogadał się z Triadą, aby zabili Jima oraz Johnny'ego (co jednak się nie udaje). Triada w Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars W GTA: Chinatown Wars pełni wielką rolę. Triada występuję prawie w każdej misji. Po śmierci Pana Lee, brat a zarazem wujek Wu „Kenny” Lee prosi o przywiezienie pamiątki rodziny Miecza Yu Jian, jednak zostaje napadnięty i zostawiony na śmierć (jak się później okazuje, napadli na niego ludzie Kenny'ego). Tam pracuje dla Kenny'ego oraz poznaje kolejnych ludzi i pracuje dla nich. Ludzie z Triady dla których pracował Huang to: Chan Jaoming, Zhou Ming, Hsin Jaoming oraz Xin Shan. Dla Triad pracuje również Lester Leroc. Huang pnie się w górę, zabija zdrajcę Rudy'ego D'Avanzo, oraz niesłusznie zabija Chana Jaominga oraz Zhou Minga. Hsin odszedł na emeryturę zostawiając przywództwo Kenny'emu. Jednak prawdziwy zdrajca, Kenny, zostaje też zabity przez Huanga za zdradęKenny na początku zdrady: zabił ojca Huanga, napadł i ukradł miecz Huangowi, sprzedawał informacje FIB, wystawił Zhou oraz Chana oraz oszukał Hsina.. Po tym zdarzeniu szefem zostaje Huang jako ostatni z zaufanych członków Triad. Popełnione Morderstwa * Melanie Mallard (Sources) * Chan Jaoming (Clear the Pier) * Zhou Ming (Hit from the Tong) * Uri (Flatliner) * Wu „Kenny” Lee (Salt in the Wound) Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto IV * The Cousins Bellic * Harboring a Grudge * Truck Hustle Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned * This Shit's Cursed Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony * Chinese Takeout Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Yu Jian * Pursuit Farce * Under the Gun (śmierć Ling Shan) * Payback * The Wheelman * Tricks of the Triad * Natural Burn Killer * Recruitment Drive * Carpe 'Dime' * Store Wars * Copter Carnage * Kenny Strikes Back * Missed the Boat? * By Myriads of Swords * Rat Race * Salt in the Wound (śmierć Kenny'ego) * Deadly Xin * Xin of the Father (śmierć Xina Shana) * Trail Blazer * The Offshore Offload * One Shot, One Kill * By Myriads of Swords * A Shadow Of Doubt * Friend Or Foe? * Arms Out of Harm's Way * The Wages of Hsin * A Rude Awakening * Pimp His Ride * Whack the Racers * Parking Pickle (PSP) * Dock'u'Mental (PSP) * Factory Fun (PSP) * Half Cut (PSP) * Jackin' Chan * Raw Deal * Sources (PSP) (śmierć Melanie Mallard) * Sa-Boat-Age * Counterfeit Gangster * Slaying with Fire * Clear the Pier (śmierć Chana Jaominga) * Stealing the Show * Flatliner (śmierć Uriego) * Bomb Disposal * Driven to Destruction * Cash and Burn * Dragon Haul Z * The Fandom Menace * So Near, Yet Sonar * Hit from the Tong (śmierć Zhou Minga) Grand Theft Auto V * Trevor Philips Industries * Kryształowy labirynt * Koniec wojennej ścieżki * Świeże mięso * Trzecie wyjście (śmierć Wei Chenga i, opcjonalnie, Tao Chenga) Galeria Plik:Jaoming Family (CW).jpg|Rodzina Jaoming: Hsin i Chan Jaoming Plik:Wu Lee (CW - art).jpg|Szef Rodziny Lee Plik:Zhou Ming (CW).jpg|Szef Rodziny Ming Plik:Huang Lee (CW - art).jpg|Członek Rodziny Lee, oraz przyszły przywódca Rodziny Lee, Jaoming oraz całej Triady Plik:Uri (CW).jpg|Były członek Rodziny Ming Uri Plik:Noh (CW).png|Członek Rodziny Ming Noh Plik:Xin Shan (CW).jpg|Członek Rodziny Lee Xin Ciekawostki * Jedno z zajęć Triad (podrabianie markowego towaru) może być nawiązaniem do sławnego stereotypu o Chińczykach. en:Triads